


five times dongyeol gets takeaway

by chunnie27



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunnie27/pseuds/chunnie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times dongyeol gets takeaway and one time actually got taken away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times dongyeol gets takeaway

1.

“ya, what are you doing here!” dongyeol was just leaning against the counter, waiting for his takeaway to be ready when suddenly he heard a strange voice next to him and two arms wrapped around his neck so tightly he almost fell to the ground.

lee dongyeol had every reason to panic, he was seventeen, alone, first time been to this restaurant and having a total stranger hugging him as if they’d been close friend since forever. before he could react properly, however, the guy was already pulling him up hurriedly, “are you okay? i’m so sorry, i mistook you with my friend who also works here.”

dongyeol didn’t have chance to say anything, the guy reached out for his hand and worriedly looking at him, “you almost fell down, are you hurt anywhere? let me check your hand. i will take responsibility for this, you can take your food free or i will…”

lee dongyeol had every reason to run away, this redhaired guy who seemed to work here was holding his hand a little bit too tight, even caressing it once or twice. it scared the shit out of him. (and might have made him fluttered, just a little bit)

“order 1312, your takeaway is ready.”

realisation finally hit him, dongyeol quickly pulled his hand back, grabbing the bags on the counter and running out of the restaurant faster than ever.

 

2.

after fifteen minutes of waiting, dongyeol finally caught a glimpse of a quite familiar redhaired waiter making his way to him with bags of takeaway on each hand. it shouldn’t have surprised him too much that this guy is the same waiter from the previous time, but considering their last incident, dongyeol just couldn’t help feeling a little bit shy (and frightened, too).

_i guess he doesn’t remember me anyway, he mumbled to himself._

but dongyeol was wrong, the waiter greeted him with a smile on his face, “hey, you’re here again?”

“yeah, my family liked the food i brought here last time.” dongyeol tried to reply casually, taking the bags from the other.

“talk about last time, i hope you don’t mi-”

“it’s okay. really. i don’t mind.” he really didn’t mind, he just panic.

“oh, i’m glad to hear that. by the way, i’m wooseok, we can be friend if you’re dropping by some more times.”

“sure, i’m dongyeol,” he smiled back, “i’m only seventeen so i guess…”

“then that’s wooseok hyung for you.” wooseok chuckled, reaching out a hand to pat on dongyeol’s head lightly.

dongyeol ran out of the restaurant almost as fast as the previous time, less frightened but just as fluttered. (maybe a little bit more)

 

3.

“do you notice that we always greet you in chinese when you come in here?” wooseok started as he brought dongyeol his takeaway.

“yeah. obviously this is a chinese restaurant.” the younger replied, not even questioning the frequent appearance of this one particular waiter anymore.

“they taught us some simple chinese when we were first employed. and i’m the best here, i can teach you too if you like.” wooseok said proudly.

dongyeol knew a little chinese too, but he wasn’t going to tell wooseok that. “sure, maybe next time. now at least greet me properly, hyung.”

“ni zhen ke ai a.” wooseok said while patting on dongyeol’s shoulder as the younger turned to the door, which made them look like a friendly waiter and a regular customer.

“what?” dongyeol freezed, looking back at the older, restraining himself from looking too horrified. he knew greeting in chinese was a thing in this restaurant, but saying someone was cute didn’t seem to be.

“that’s a greet, you know.” wooseok replied as if he had just said the most normal greeting ever. but there was a smirk on his face, dongyeol swore he saw that. “zaijian, ke ai.”

although dongyeol pretended he didn’t hear or understand anything wooseok said, he was blushing as hell and almost, almost ran out of the restaurant for the third time.

 

4.

 _it’s not him_ , dongyeol thought to himself as he received his ordered takeaway from a waiter that wasn’t the particular redhaired one. not that he’d been looking forward to seeing wooseok.

 _maybe i come too soon today, maybe he only work late evening shift_. lee dongyeol had no reasons to wait for wooseok to appear, but he did stay and look around for the waiter for quite a long time before he decided to leave.

“didn’t you just get a takeaway here an hour ago?” the girl behind the counter giggled when dongyeol entered the restaurant for the second time in one evening.

“that… was for my family,” dongyeol scratched his head as he pulled at his friend next to him, “but this friend of mine wants to try the food here too so...:”

dongyeol’s friend rolled his eyes at him but proceeded to order some dishes anyway. this was the first time they didn’t ordered takeaway, and guess whose idea to stay at the restaurant. (“just to see if he works today or not”, dongyeol explained helplessly.)

“so he isn’t here today, is he?”

“i guess. luckily he isn’t though.” dongyeol said sadly as he picked at his food, eyes still wandering around the place several times.

“you look obviously disappointed, how is that lucky?”

“because he just. i mean... i think he was flirting with me.” dongyeol blurted out, blushing so badly he might want to bury his face into the dish.

 

5.

lee dongyeol had every reason to be sad, he was seventeen with stupid puberty, bad results at school, quarrel with his classmates and home alone for this evening. if there was anything that didn’t annoy him since that morning, it was wooseok excitedly waving at him as he entered his favourite restaurant.

it was extremely crowded and orders took too long for anyone’s liking, a grumpy dongyeol all the same. he buried his head into his arms, trying to block out the noise around. not that it really helped, but nothing could stop dongyeol from falling asleep before he realised it.

lee dongyeol had every reason to panic when he woke up. he wasn’t sitting on the table near a counter waiting for his order but in a soft chair instead, a strange coat draped over his shoulders. the clock wasn’t anywhere near 8pm, but too close to 11. and kim wooseok was sitting in the opposite chair, eyes focused on his notebook and hand moving non-stop, probably drawing something.

it should have scared the shit out of dongyeol as he never expected this situation. but the sight of wooseok in front of him just made dongyeol have a lot, a real lot of butterflies.

“wooseok hyung,” he blurted out, “i dozed off, didn’t i?”

the older immediately looked up at him, chuckling, “i almost thought you’re going to sleep here through the night.”

“and you were waiting for me to wake up or what?”

“or i could have taken you to my home, you didn’t know when i carried you in here anyway.” wooseok went over to dongyeol, picking up his coat and grabbing the younger’s hand, pulling him to stand up.

more butterflies. the way wooseok talked and the way they were holding hand and the lingering warmth of his coat. so much more butterflies.

“time to close. let’s go, i’ll take you home.”

(dongyeol totally forgot about his takeaway, but wooseok didn’t forget to give him a bag before they parted.

“make sure you eat well.” he said while patting on dongyeol’s head.)

 

final.

dongyeol didn’t expect to see wooseok at the entrance as he was heading for the restaurant. he also didn’t expect wooseok to immediately notice him getting near when the older seemed to be focusing on his phone.

that still frightened dongyeol as hell. but fluttered more.

“hey, i already got the one you like.” wooseok smiled at him, hand holding a bag of his supposedly favourite dish. he looked good without the uniforms on, smiling brighter than how he usually did while serving the customers.

before dongyeol could say anything, wooseok pulled him closer, a little bit too tight for the younger to get away. “would you go on a date with me?”

lee dongyeol couldn’t think of any reasons to say no. there might be some, but he just couldn’t remember any, so he shyly nodded, letting wooseok interlace their fingers.

as they were having their meal in the park, dongyeol suddenly asked, “what if i said no?”

“i knew you wouldn’t.”

“then… what if i had to bring back the food to my family? i couldn’t have left them to go out with you, right?”

“i would call them and order a dongyeol takeaway.” wooseok laughed, suddenly picking the younger up and carrying him all the way out of the park.

“no, i’m not a takeaway.” dongyeol whined, struggling to get off but couldn’t hide a smile.

lee dongyeol had every reason to get takeaway from that particular restaurant and that particular waiter.

he also had every reason to be kim wooseok’s favourite takeaway.

 

(“you’re so cute.” wooseok said as he was waiting for a pouting dongyeol to make order.

“i know. you said that before.” the younger replied nonchalantly, eyes still focused on the menu.

“really? why i don’t rememb-”

“in chinese. i understood, idiot.”

“oh,” wooseok was taken aback, but it didn’t matter. “but you’re still cute.”

“can you please finish your order quickly and stop flirting with each other.” one of his colleague rolled his eyes at them, making dongyeol shyly mumble a “sorry”.

“see, he is so cute”)

((dongyeol found a small notebook in his takeaway bag one day. there were drawings of him and wooseok inside, from their first incident to their recent meetings. everything was cute and detailed, like a teenager-favourite comic books.

“maybe you should know this, our first meeting really wasn’t an incident.” following the line were drawings of what actually happened that evening.

now, lee dongyeol had every reasons to be scared of kim wooseok.

(but maybe fluttered more, just a little bit) ))


End file.
